


Please Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, a fluffy ending, degrading, everything is pure filth, i missed sekai, slight slight exhibitonism, thank u to my bf who roots on my writing, the good succ, without my baby im sure i'd never post anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun saw Jongin from across the club and became determined to make the man his.





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies  
> request things!

Sehun had been nursing his drink for the past half hour as the thudding music of the club sounded around him. It wasn’t his idea to come out tonight but he tagged along so his best friend, Chanyeol, could have a wingman if he needed it. Chanyeol never needed a wingman since he exuded so much confidence, plus it helps that he’s easy on the eyes with excellent biceps that looked squeezable. Most cute girls and boys he finds himself getting cozy with for the night love to grope them, Sehun finds the idea a bit ridiculous but it makes Chanyeol pretty happy so he finds himself quiet. 

The purple lights of the club made it a bit dizzying to watch people dance since sometimes they’d slip into a strobe. The alcohol wasn’t that good and while he honestly could just get up and go home, something kept him rooted to the booth someone had so graciously let him use to watch while they got up to go dance. Maybe it was the obligation to watch this booth that kept Sehun here, he tries to reason with himself as he listened to house music in the club but also he did whatever he wanted when he wanted, obligation or not. He pressed the glass to his lips and took another sip, watching the people swaying out on the dance floor. Some people were good dancers, some people were a loose piece of clothing away from taking one another on the floor in front of everyone. It left a bad aftertaste in his mouth as he swallowed down his drink, finally letting out a sigh of relief he couldn’t even hear once the music changed from a smoother R&B beat. 

A few people cleared out, Sehun kept his eyes on the people who had taste and went from the bar to the dance floor. Scanning each of the new faces underneath the dark purple lighting that seemed to pulse to the seductive beat of the song overhead that Sehun vaguely recognized. No one caught his attention until he saw a man saunter his hips out onto the dance floor with what looked to be a friend of his, judging by how she swats at his arm in a more playful platonic way when he encouraged her to dance with a rather enticing body roll and what appeared to be a laugh. Sehun couldn’t see him very well in order to fully appreciate his features but his dancing was enough to make him want to ditch his drink and the booth to offer to dance with him. Although he decided on settling to watch, watching the man roll his body to the music, black wavy hair flopping with every suave dance move. 

All eyes seemed to be him as he so smoothly, people either wanted him or simply envied him on how effortless he seemed to dance. Sehun couldn’t explain the urge that jumped in his veins to make this man his, to not have anybody near him or touch him, to have someone so desired to desire him and make him his. It felt unreal for him seeing as he hadn’t felt this way in a long time for someone, especially since he couldn’t get a good visual on his face but he decided he needed to see if he was at least good looking in the face beside the body. The booth didn’t hold importance to him, strangers didn’t hold an obligation to him at the moment as he sat the drink down on the table and slid out of the booth. 

Hands sliding down the black silk shirt to smooth it down, sauntering closer to the man. Sehun had seen a handful of people who took his breath away, mainly being idols or people on magazines but never had someone been able to take his breath away in person before. This man had wavy longer black hair that seemed to mat onto his forehead from sweat, but Sehun liked the sweat since it made his golden skin shine underneath the dim lights making him look more than appealing. His eyes looked to be brown, chiseled jawline that complimented the full plush lips. 

Sehun wanted this man to be his, solely only belong to him. The thought of anyone else having their eyes on him made his skin prickle and heat, and he knew people were watching him. He always took what he wants, and he wanted this man, but he didn’t want to just approach him like some dick in a club would. His eyes scanned over the crowd to make sure nobody was plotting their next move but when he looked back he saw the man staring directly at him with a little smirk on his lips. The song changed to a more sensual grinding song, his hips still moving to each beat of the song in smooth rolls as he offered Sehun a flirty smile. This was his way in, especially in the way the stranger kept his eye contact with Sehun, their eyes never breaking from the gaze.

He made his way out to the dance floor, making his way over to the tan man who seemed more than pleased that Sehun took the bait. Sehun had half the mind to chuckle since Sehun was going to make him his regardless if the dancer threw the bait but he was going to let him have this. The man was bold in sliding his hand along the side of Sehun’s neck to the back of it, fingers gripping into his hair as he pulled their foreheads to rest together. Sehun liked that he was just a smidge taller, able to peer into his eyes while the man offered a little smile. He took the lead now, pulling their hips flush together with his leg wedged between his fuller thighs. 

“What’s your name?” The man’s honey-toned deep voice yelled over the music for Sehun to hear him, Sehun started rolling their hips in a slow grind to the music above to the beat which the man easily joined in with. “Sehun, and you?” The man giggled quietly, arms moving to wrap around his neck as if to keep him close, taking lead of their dancing made the grinds dirtier as he pressed closer to Sehun and moved them to drop with the music slowly, dragging their bodies back up to standing position to lead back to where Sehun had originally started. “Jongin,” Jongin, Sehun mentally said it but lost the train of thought when Jongin’s lips were pressed against his ear. His hand slowly moved down Sehun’s chest to hold onto the silk shirt and keep their chests touching with just the barrier of Jongin’s hand. “I saw you watching me, and compared to how everyone else looked at me, I wanted to be yours. Don’t make me regret my decision,” Sehun could feel the smirk against his skin and he would prefer it stay imprinted against his neck. He chuckled, dipping down slightly to Jongin’s ear, “I want to break you apart and have you to where you only to remember me for as long as you come back to this club or ever think about this night.”

Jongin couldn’t get another word in as Sehun pressed his hips rougher against his to the beat the song, smirking at the soft gasp against his ear. The man grinding back against him seemed to like to touch, hands roaming along his shoulders and down his back then back to his chest but Sehun liked the feeling of it since it made him feel attractive. The song was fairly easy to follow, making sure they had enough to dip Jongin back and roll his hips against his, watching Jongin’s lips part as he rolled his hips back against his fluidly that made Sehun have to furrow his brows in concentration that he was here to show Jongin he wasn’t going to regret choosing Sehun to be with for the night out of all the many admirers that watched him.

Jongin pushed Sehun back to standing up, turning around and pressed his ass against the front of his pants, hands guiding Sehun’s to hold his hips. Sehun held Jongin against him, chest pressing against his chest until Jongin bent over some to roll his hips against his cock that started to get hard in his pants. He didn’t notice the tight leather pants adorning Jongin’s legs, making them appear fuller. The man looked at him from over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips as he dropped down and grind his way back up to a standing position. Jongin’s head lolled against his shoulder with his hand on the back of his neck to keep Sehun’s head next to his as they stared at one another with parted lips and inaudible pants as they rolled their hips in time to the song. He knew he was doing it to get Sehun worked up but he could see it affecting Jongin as well just in the way he stared up at him.

Jongin wanting Sehun made his ego shoot up, a smug feeling coursing through his body as he watched Jongin lose himself in the feeling of Sehun’s harder grinds until turning around back to wedge his thighs between Sehun’s, meeting his grinds with rougher ones to add onto the friction. Sehun’s hand held Jongin’s cheek just to angle his head up to look at him, his cheek felt warm and he wished the lighting was different to see if he was flushed or not. Sehun brushed his lips over Jongin’s to give a hint he wanted to kiss him, taking the initiative when he felt Jongin’s lips brush back over his. 

The press of their lips felt warm, kissing Jongin as if he was making a point to make Jongin know that he belonged to Sehun, that he was collecting what belonged to him. Jongin let Sehun take the lead, so pliant and willing as their lips moved together slowly, kissing Jongin deeper until he slipped his tongue across his lower lip and waited for Jongin to part his lips for it. Sehun had explored his mouth greedily, licking into it before flicking his tongue over Jongin’s with a soft suck against it. He felt a vibration against his mouth, a short one that Sehun assumed that was a whimper. 

He wanted to hear Jongin’s sounds, and hear his pants as they kissed and for that reason, he pulled back to look him over. He looked dazed just from grinding and Sehun kissing him, his mind felt dizzy at the very thought of how good Jongin would be in bed for him and it made his pants feel a little tighter than before. He leaned to his ear, “let’s get out of here.” Jongin nodded, finding Sehun’s hand and he ignored the little warmth filling his stomach as he pushed out of the crowd and he definitely ignored Chanyeol cheering him on with the girl hanging on his arm seems to shoot them both thumbs up. If Jongin asked, he was going to say he didn’t know that guy but thankfully the minute they stepped outside and got in a cab, Jongin’s mouth was more concerned with kissing Sehun. 

He learned that Jongin is a bit needy, but he liked it, he liked needy boys who seemed willing to please. He liked Jongin’s fingers in his hair in an effort to keep him close as if he were going to pull away and leave him hanging. Sehun had managed to get Jongin half laying down with his back propped against the door, slightly straddling over him as he kissed him slow and deep that left Jongin panting into his mouth with soft rolls of their hips. It’s been a while since Sehun had felt this way about someone, the need to mark every single inch of their body and keep them in their bed for tonight and the next morning. 

Their kiss broke apart when the cab stopped and the driver announced the fare, Jongin’s blush looked very pretty when they pulled away with a shy smile as he mumbled a quiet apology to the cab driver. Sehun paid, leaving them to get out and lead up to his apartment, holding hands which made him feel a little fond. Jongin’s a lot prettier in normal lighting, the blush seemed to stain his cheeks and it was hard to believe that this was the same man that seduced him on the dance floor of a club in front of loads of people but the red kiss-swollen lips proved that it was him. They entered Sehun’s apartment, letting Jongin step in first and Sehun shut the door, making his way over to Jongin who looked around the decorations in the apartment. 

His hand slowly slid on his hip to grip it, turning Jongin to face him who easily brought his arms around his neck and let their lips meet once more. Kissing Jongin could be addicting, he liked how soft his lips were and the little sounds he made when Sehun did something he liked. He also learned it wasn’t hard to figure out what Jongin liked when it came to kissing him, or touching him since he seemed to be responsive to everything Sehun did. He guided them to the room, kicking the door shut before pushing Jongin to lay beneath him on the bed and broke their kiss to look him over. “Take your shirt off,” he muttered out breathless, watching Jongin eager to comply as he unbuttoned the few buttons he had done, revealing his tan chest and light brown nipples with metal bars through them. 

Sehun felt captivated by the sight, noticing the pink flush of embarrassment color Jongin’s chest. “You’re so pretty, do you like being called a whore, Jongin?” Sehun’s eyes lifted to look at Jongin’s face deepening in color, making him coo as Jongin nodded shyly. “Don’t get shy on me now, whore. You can tell me the things you like if you can get me half hard on a dance floor and make out with me in the back of a cab, can’t you?” Jongin nodded, meeting Sehun’s eyes before whimpering out softly with his chest arching up to Sehun’s fingers that rolled one of his nipples between the pad of his fingers. “Yes, sir,” Sehun smirked down at that with a little chuckle, leaning down to flick his tongue over the other nipple and took it between his teeth with a little suck and hummed at the soft breathy sounds Jongin emitted beneath him. 

His tongue dragged down along Jongin’s stomach before nipping over his abs and sucked a few marks leading down to the navel, pulling back at the feeling of Jongin tugging on his pants. “Yes, whore?” Jongin flushed once more, biting on his lower lip. It felt like Jongin had slipped into a subspace for him so eager and willing to please, Sehun wanted more of him that it started to his back flush with heat. “Wanna suck you off,” Sehun stood now on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Jongin to do what he pleased. The man scrambled to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them down, dropping down to press his tongue flat against Sehun’s cock over the boxers making a low grunt emit from his throat. 

He didn’t want to rush Jongin, eyes on him as his fingers carded through the wavy black hair and held it away from his eyes, tight enough to get a good grip to control his head if he needed. He chuckled at the small whimper and blush, making Sehun’s thumb brush over his cheek as Jongin pushed down his boxers. His tongue dragged from the base up to the tip with a little suck to the tip, tongue teasing over the slit and soft little kiss making Sehun moan out softly. His eyes were captivated on Jongin’s lips parting to suck softly on the tip, tongue swirling around it and pressing against it. Sehun let out soft breathy sounds until he felt the warmth of Jongin’s throat surround his cock halfway, other hand going to stroke his base to the pace that he bobbed his head with lewd sucks. Sehun brushed his thumb along the slope of his hollowed out cheeks, lips parted as he groaned and watched Jongin take his cock further into his throat until his hand moved away. 

Tears pricked the corners of Jongin’s eyes as he bobbed his head slow along the entire length of Sehun’s cock. It was enough to make him moan but he took Jongin’s jaw in between his fingers and give an experimental thrust into Jongin’s mouth. The man’s eyes looked glazed over in a fucked out expression as his jaw slacked, tears filling his eyes and blinked watching them slip down his cheeks with drool trailing down his chin that Sehun wiped at before holding Jongin’s head still to pull his hips back and thrust into his mouth at a rather fast pace that made Jongin gag a little but manage to hold it together with only more tears welling in his eyes as he stared at Sehun. 

“Such a good whore, taking my cock in your mouth so well, can only imagine you’d take my cock so well when I fuck you,” he grunted out between thrusts and low sounds as he continued to fuck into his mouth. His cock twitched in his throat but he continued, wanting to see Jongin’s face covered in his cum turned him on more than he’d like to admit to. A low groan emit when Jongin pressed his tongue against the base of Sehun’s cock with each thrust for extra friction for it to be a little tighter. His cock slipped out of Jongin’s mouth with a pop, stroking himself as Jongin held his mouth open with his tongue sticking out and eyes closed, Sehun releasing against his tongue and on his cheek that mixed with the trail of spit and tears on Jongin’s face. “Good baby boy, take off your pants and underwear, get on your knees and arch your ass for me.”

Sehun adored how Jongin was so eager to please as he took off the pants and boxers, rolling over on his stomach and arched his ass in the air. Sehun went to the nightstand drawer and opened it up, pulling out his lube but looked Jongin’s ass over, admiring the arch. His hand moved to knead it between his fingers then giving it a little spank as the man beneath him whimpered, “pretty whore. Such a good slut, you’re so pretty,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss over one of his ass cheeks until pouring the lube over his fingers. His other hand spread him apart, spitting down onto his hole and chuckled at how Jongin squeaked at that, rubbing his fingers over the rim before slowly pushing in one finger. 

Jongin felt tight as he pushed in, making his cock twitch in interest as it started to grow back to hardness. “Fuck, Jongin you’re tight,” Jongin moaned out and whimpered with his face buried in the sheets with soft pants exhaling, “please Sehun,” he whimpered which made Sehun raise an eyebrow. “Please what?” He waited a few moments until thrusting his finger into him, curling his finger to open him up more, waiting a few moments until pushing in a second finger which made Jongin moan out loudly. He noticed how easy it was to work Jongin up, watching Jongin’s thighs shake a little at just the feeling of his fingers. “More please,” Sehun gave his ass a little spank as he chuckled, “patience, don’t be a needy whore,” he tsked but it wasn’t said in an insulting way. Jongin nodded, rolling his hips against Sehun’s fingers as Sehun changed the angle to try to find his prostate. 

He rubbed against it slowly a bit ruthlessly which made Jongin’s moans more broken and breathy, thighs shaking a bit more which he liked to see. Sehun leaned down, continuing back to his thrusts and let his fingers brush against his prostate with each one. His lips pressed against his thigh and nipped before sucking a dark mark over it, pulling back to slip in a third finger. The moan was more high pitched, needy, pushing his hips back against Sehun’s fingers faster.He noted Jongin isn’t the best with foreplay, and he wanted to make note of everything Jongin liked, he wanted to see Jongin sprawled out like this for him more than one night and he could only hope Jongin wanted the same thing. Sehun didn’t focus on that thought and rather pulled his fingers out to grab a condom, stroking his cock at the same time to get it back to full hardness. 

Jongin turned his head over his shoulder, panting softly at Sehun with wet eyes that made an urge for him to fuck Jongin until he was crying beneath him with pleasure. Sehun rolled the condom on, flipping Jongin over and put his ankles over his shoulders. He held his cock, slowly pushing into Jongin and watched his eyes prick with more tears at the corners of his eyes, back arching up with a soft moan of Sehun’s name leaving his lips as his fingers scrambled quickly to hold onto his hair with one hand digging his nails into his skin. A low groan of Sehun’s own as he felt the tight heat surround his cock, one hand moving to hold Jongin’s throat in his hand. “Like being choked baby boy?” Jongin nodded, whimpering after a few moments his hips rolled against his. 

“Yes, just please, fuck me please,” Sehun didn’t need much more encouragement as he brought his hips back and thrust into him at a rough and brutal pace, leaning forward to bring Jongin’s legs closer to his chest as he relished in all the pretty breathy moans Jongin was emitting with slow tears falling down his face. His hips moved to adjust his angle until he broke a loud moan from Jongin that had his chest arching into his hair and dragging his nails down Sehun’s back, tears wetting his cheeks tonight through broken loud moans. Their sounds filled the air matched with the sound of skin slapping on skin, hair sprawled out against the bed. It was one of the most beautiful things Sehun had gotten to see combined with the fact that it felt so good to him. 

His hand squeezed around Jongin’s throat as he continued to fuck into him, the moans went shallow as a red flush of color filled his cheeks making Sehun stare down at him in awe as the word ‘beautiful’ circulated his mind. Jongin’s thighs were shaking, he wanted the man beneath him to come untouched and given how sensitive he was, he’s sure he isn’t going to last much longer but Sehun wanted to see the pleasure across his face. His hand released and Jongin took a deep breath, whimpering out loudly as he rolled his hips against Sehun’s to meet his cock. Sehun’s lower sounds and Jongin’s whimpers meeting harmoniously until Jongin leaned up in a sloppy kiss that was a clatter of teeth for the first few moments that Sehun couldn’t find himself to mind. 

“Close close,” Jongin babbled, making Sehun grunt and thrust into him a bit harder and deeper than before that made Jongin moan out louder, gripping onto his throat. Sehun watched the tears spill down his red splotchy cheeks, moaning out shallowly until he released his cum against his chest and whimpered out against Sehun’s mouth as he stared into his eyes, Sehun meeting his teary-eyed gaze. Sehun released Jongin’s throat once he came down from his high, continuing to fuck into him with low groans of his own until his thrusts became sloppy and with one last thrust he released into the condom. Jongin laid down, Sehun pressing his forehead against his as they looked at one another through pants and soft smiles. 

He pressed a soft chaste kiss against Jongin’s lips that felt too intimate for two strangers to exchange but he wanted Jongin for more than this, and he could only hope Jongin felt the same. Sehun pulled out, throwing away the condom and went to lay beside him with Jongin immediately curling to his chest making the taller man smile. “I was hoping I could get your number and take you on a date,” he murmured, Jongin giggled softly with his head tilt back. “Did you think I only meant I’d be yours for tonight? You were getting my number regardless,” Jongin whispered, Sehun could only smile and press a soft kiss to his lips with their eyes fluttering closed. Sehun felt a little smug, he did end up making Jongin his.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ALL LIKED THIS FILTH


End file.
